Little Spark
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: Do you see that shy girl over there, the one behind the tree near the soccer field every time the Raimon Soccer team practice every afternoon, the one with a neko hat? Yes, that is Toeto and she likes Endou Mamoru. Do you think she can do it? Hopefully.
1. DEFIANT

_There's a girl in Raimon that is known to be the most shy individual around. If you see a black-haired female with a neko hat, that is her, the shy female who stutters in her speech and cannot seem to get over with her awkward disposition._

_Who is Toeto?_

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and more girls in can-can. The song inspired of this fanfiction is from MEGURINE LUKA's Toeto.

Well, hope you enjoy this first Drabble!

* * *

::**DEFIANT**::

Hiding behind the tree... A sore prick out of the crowd... Donned with a white, neko-hat atop her long, black hair and with a passive, shy face...

Yes, she is none other than the Raimon Middle School's most shy student who ever live, the one who mostly stay in the shadow and can't even speak a coherent sentence without stuttering. She is none other than Raimon's Tomoyo Shizuka, also know by everyone as 'Toeto'.

Toeto, the female who always behind a tree or in the distance, watching the soccer match from behind a tree with her neko-hat, watching the defiant and charismatic Endou Mamoru block another ball from entering the goal.

The Toeto who likes Endou and his defiant ways.

The Toeto who shy away from the world, unable to defy her own shyness.

Poor Toeto.

* * *

_I'm sure you noticed how lacking the Inazuma Eleven section is so I decided to maybe make an Inazuma Eleven fanfictions, though I'll start small and do drabbles first. I hope I can make it, knowing my current life right now._

_Either way, since they are drabbles, I might post once or twice (maximum of three times) in one day. Still got some to finish anyway. Aiming for thirty, my goal. Yosh~!_

_Please Review; it'll make love go around and the Raimon team actually enter the World Cup! I think._


	2. POWDER

_She didn't have to push herself so hard, but little shy Toeto seems too shy to even do anything. _

_Are you alright, Toeto?_

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and more girls in can-can.

* * *

::**POWDER**::

_**"**_A_**~choo!"**_

With both hands covering her nose, Toeto didn't realize that not only she spilled the powdery content in the container but also bumped into someone as she hastily picked up the container and looked up to see none other than...

"Hey, sorry 'bout that! You ok there?"

She immediately jumped back, fiddling her fingers and looking downward avoiding Endou's gaze as she began stuttering her usual chant.

"Eto... anou... I'm... eto... fine... no worries... eto..."

Another soft sneeze as she scratched her nose that has a bit of powder on it, still avoiding looking above his shoes. He seems that he couldn't understand what she was saying since her voice was small and squeaky though he manage to get what she was saying, somehow.

"Well, that's fine then! See ya later, Toeto-chan!" And then he left, leaving the stuttering girl looking downward but with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

Don't give up, Toeto.

* * *

_Please Review; It would be much appreciated by the soccer world especially Endou._


	3. GRATEFUL

_She would do anything to feel like she's not just some shy chick-ling hiding in the shadows. The neko-hat female watched them practice and hoped for something. _

_What is it, Toeto?_

**DISCLAIMER**:

I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and more energy drink advertisement.

Aww, I feel so loved! Thank you to those who reviewed! And please don't just cheer on me, also cheer for little, shy Toeto as well mmkay? Much appreciated~!

* * *

::**GRATEFUL**::

She watched once more in the distance, to the safety behind the tree, as she silently cheered her favorite goalkeeper as he practice with his team in a round of a game. Of course, nobody knew she was watching because she was inconspicuous and probably because she doesn't want to reveal herself anytime soon from her hiding place so she doesn't seem bother about showing herself in fear of being embarrassed as such.

"You can do it, Endou-san." Toeto squeaked happily, watching him block another ball from his fellow teammates. She quietly cheered and kept on watching, fixing her neko-hat once in a while in between game.

"Head's up!"

"E-to...?"

A soft thud and right in front of her rolled a soccer ball that seem to have been kicked too hard and missed the goal, flying out of the field and into where the female is standing.

"Hey!"

She looked up after picking the ball as Endou called her attention once more. She pointed to herself as he spoke once more.

"Can you throw the ball here?"

No time to hide back in the trees, she only nodded and threw the ball as hard as she could towards his direction as the goalkeeper caught it and gave a thumb's up towards the shy female.

"Nice throw, Toeto-chan! Thanks!"

And he returned back to his own world, leaving the neko-hat wearing female to her own world but with a smile on her face and a warm feeling in her chest. He said thanks, she whispered to herself, feeling his gratitude as she resumed watching the practice game with a smile on her face.

Nice job, Toeto.

* * *

_Please Review; More cute, fluffy stories will come about the Inazuma Eleven characters._


	4. DECENT

_To some, he is a bit over-motivated. Others thinks he is stubborn and doesn't know when to give up, while others think he's a bit of a goof. But for her, he is fine as he is._

_Do you think so, Toeto?_

_

* * *

_

::**DECENT**::

Taking a peek through the window, Toeto peered from outside the Soccer Team clubhouse as she looked to see if the Goalkeeper's around or not. Unfortunately, he was not around which sadden the female since she was trying to muster a courage to ask him how was her. Now how can she ask him now?

"Hello?"

As if she was programmed to do so, little raven-haired Toeto immediately turned around only to meet her crush who is still not in his soccer uniform and immediately rushed towards the side of the shack which send him wondering as of why.

"Er... do I smell?" Endou asked obliviously, sniffing his arms to see if that must have made her scared. Toeto peeked from her hiding place as she stutter her reply.

"E-to... no, you look... anou... decent." Toeto spoke before retreating her head once more into hiding.

"Ah," The male laughed, reassured with the claim. "I thought that's what scared ya."

To her eyes, he is always decent.

It's alright, Toeto.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and more commercials with Aphrodi on it~!

Please Read and Review; It will make Endou be as happy as a cheery kid on sugar rush!


	5. UNION

_She sits in the last row of the class and because she is shy and inconspicuous, nobody seems to be aware of her existence; either she is absent or just out of there. _

_Are you, Toeto?_

_

* * *

_

::**UNION**::

"Class, choose your members!"

Sitting in the back row of the room, head low and scuffling her foot on the ground, little Toeto watched as the rest of her classmates go around looking for members for the said activity. Usually, she is left on her own as the outcast until one of any members would pick her out of pity, or completely ignore her making everyone think she must be absent.

It was alright, thought little Toeto, as she expected for the same scenario over and over again. Who would want a shy, awkward and stuttering Toeto to their group, anyway?

"Yo, Toeto-chan, did you joined a group already?"

Little Toeto looked up and noticed Endou Mamoru with his typical smile, alongside him are his friends that seems to be from the same Soccer team he is in. Blinking a bit, a red tint dusted on her cheeks as she shook her head.

"E-to... no... not yet."

"Then you can be on my team; would that be fine?"

Instead of asking her because he pitied her, he asked her to be on his group because he just did. That would have made her day as she nodded with a smile and, indeed, joined on his group for the activity.

There you go, Toeto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and Tsunami having his own show about surfing.

Please Review; More cute, fluffy stories will come about the Inazuma Eleven characters. Somehow.


	6. BALL

_Endou Mamoru believes in everyone's skills and that, as long as they love soccer, they are welcome to the team. _

_Will you join, Toeto?_

_

* * *

_

::**BALL**::

"Uhm..."

"May I help you?"

Aki looked at the door, a cat-like head peeped in before Toeto's head was seen as she retreated her head back once more hence showing only her neko-hat.

"Ah, hi there Shizuka-san!" The soccer manager greeted as she gestured the female to come in. "What brings you here?" She asked politely, watching the shy individual scuttle herself inside the club room. "Are you looking for Mamoru, right?" A surprised squeak was heard from Toeto as the raven-haired student quickly hid her blushing face by pulling her neko-hat downwards, hoping that it will hide her beet red face though with no avail. "Aw, don't worry, I won't tell him, alright?" That would have calmed Toeto down as the soccer team manager chuckled lightly at the situation. "So, what brings you here?"

"E-to..."

Toeto stutter once more, fiddling with her fingers.

"Can... can I help you with... anou... e-to..."

As soon as the team reached the club house from their usual training in the river side, they were surprise that not only Aki is present but a new face was also present, someone unexpected by everyone (save for the familiar goalkeeper) had become the new member of the team.

Welcome to the team, Toeto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character(Toeto) and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and more topless players. (*groans*)

Please Read and Review; I will bring more Endou Fluffiness next time around.


	7. GO

_He shares to her why he loved soccer... but she seems unable to share to him why she loved him. _

_What is your motivation, Toeto?_

_

* * *

_

::**GO**::

He is always on the move, not only through the soccer field but as well as outside. That's Endou Mamoru, nothing could change about his endless enthusiasm and vigor, always charging forward without regrets and doing whatever he can to prove that one does not need just abilities but as well as a true-blue beliefs from himself and everyone else around him.

While training in the same place in the plaza, however, he noticed a familiar neko hat-wearing female sitting in the bench, unaware of his presence whatsoever. Sad how he couldn't remember her full name for some reason... something to do with To or something... which is why he called her by what most of his classmates called her; Toeto.

He really wanted to know her more since she didn't notice about how he took notice of her quiet personality, she's not that bad really. He really do want to be friends with her.

"Hey, there~!" Mamoru called her attention as he trudge towards the female's location, the large wheel still tied behind him (part of the training) and waving his hand vigorously before noticing how, when her attention was finally caught, she was fidgeting as if she was found guilty of doing anything or something similar. "I didn't expect you to be here, Toeto-chan!" He grinned, sitting down beside her without even waiting for her to ask (he knew she would understand, she's Toeto!) and stretching his arms upward. "Man, training's tiring sometimes!" The lad yawned, fatigue seems obvious from within him. Maybe a good break like now would suffice, he thought himself, his brown optics looking at the raven-haired girl.

"A... re-really?" Toeto murmured, loud enough for the male to hear. "Y-you sure work so hard." She added with a small smile, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Do...do you really love soccer?"

Endou seems a bit taken aback from the female's question since never he have heard her ask anything at all, not even about how was their day. In fact, the only time he asked her would be from within the classroom and he even know himself that he doesn't pay much attention half the time... not that he's a slacker or anything. Instead, he only grinned back and replied with pride in his voice.

"Yep, I'm definitely in love with soccer~!" He replied with a proud tone in his voice. "It's an awesome sport, really." Looking directly at the view of the city, he continued, "I can really tell that my teammates and I communicate with the sport, our soul fused in the ball and directs our beliefs to our attack." And he kept babbling about his love of soccer, unaware of a mixed feeling from Toeto; that she was happy because Endou Mamoru decided to share his love for soccer to her and share a bit of his past, but also sad at the same time since he seems real about his love for Soccer, as if she envied the sport for being loved by a person she liked.

But that didn't waver her belief that she could, maybe, tell him her own feelings someday.

It's not that bad, Toeto.

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER_:**

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and more penguins._

_Please Review; More cute, Endou stories will come about the Inazuma Eleven characters. Will try to make this longer, though._


	8. SHAME

_The only thing that links her to her beloved is Soccer... but she is not as talented with the sport as everyone does. _

_But why are you sad, Toeto?_

_

* * *

_

::**SHAME**::

She couldn't kick the ball strong enough...

She couldn't block the ball hard enough...

She's too weak to defend the goal..

But why did she join the Raimon Soccer team in the first place?

Holding with both hands as if trying to tug the neko-hat downward on her head to hide her shame, the raven-haired female moaned when she was all by her lonesome self and when everyone had left after the practice. It was her first time practicing with the team and, already, she figured she was a failure in Soccer, not even doing a decent kick despite giving her best effort. She really tried, really, but it seems her best was not enough and soccer decided to be a bit of a difficult thumb to her which causes her to sit at the sidelines the remaining time of the training, watching the rest of the Raimon soccer team practice, Aki and Haruna trying their best in telling and explaining towards the new member the basics of soccer.

Toeto felt ashamed for holding Raimon back with her lack of experience and talent. Why did she even burst out loud about joining in Raimon in the first place? It was just a spur of moment and, already, she was dragging them down with her incompetence and naive will.

"Don't worry about it," Endou told her reassuringly like a good captain that he is, patting the female's shoulder and trying to cheer the girl up. "You love soccer, right? I'm sure you can do it! Don't stop believing in yourself!"

But the truth is, she only wanted to play soccer because Toeto wanted to be close with Endou, to understand him more, to make him know that she is also interested in the same thing he is interested with. And, right now, she felt ashamed for lying not only to the guy she likes but also to the sport that he loves so dearly.

Don't feel guilty about it, Toeto.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and more spinning tops~! Wait, wrong anime.  
_

_Please Review; More cute, fluffy stories will come about Endou and his bandana-goodnessness._


	9. OBJECTIVE

_The feeling of her pulling everyone else down with her own weakness and lack of confidence is strong, but she wanted to change that. He decided to help her because he can tell she wanted to love soccer and to know how it feels like for the game to love her back. _

_Don't be down, Toeto?_

_

* * *

_

::**OBJECTIVE**::

"Tomoyo? It's time for dinner!"

She cowered underneath the blanket like a weak, little kitten being bullied by some older-looking tomcats, a slight sniff escaping once in a while as the raven-haired teen only muffled about not being hungry and not feeling good enough to move out.

"Come on, Tomoyo, your food's getting cold."

Another sniff before realizing that maybe moping around won't solve anything, Toeto decided herself to come out of hiding from the comforts of her own cat-patched blanket and resume with the normal pace in life... _her_ normal pace in life. Maybe if she avoided Endou and his friends, try to be inconspicuous and not show herself to their face for the rest of her highschool years, soon they would even forget that she was in the team in the first place and that she was a sniveling, weak little individual who only wanted to join soccer because of someone whom she like even though she did not even have the skill to be a soccer player; it's always like that to every club she joins.

"Tomoyo, dear, you have a call!"

While washing the dishes after dinner (she decided to eat since she haven't ate her lunch back in the classroom from too much moping), young Toeto blinked in surprise as she looked at her mom who was waiting for her with the phone at hand. Strange, she thought while drying her hands with a towel, nobody seems to call her at this time, let alone call her at all. Usually, she would be the one who would call people just to ask them about homework or when she's sick to inform them, but she never thought about someone calling her.

What a strange thing, indeed.

"Who is it mom?"

"Some classmate of yours... I think his name is Mamo... Mamoru.. or something."

A small gasp was heard from Toeto as her mom handed her the phone and the female stuttered through the receiver when Endou's voice was heard from the other line.

"Toeto-chan?"

"Ah... e-to... Good evening, Endou-san." Toeto greeted nervously.

"Hey!" He sounded a bit off. "You okay there? Hope you're not sick or something, you seems to be a bit down. Hope I didn't bother you, though." None at all, Toeto chided from within her mind but only replied with a squeaky 'no'. "Ah, good! I was wondering, we don't have any soccer practice or anything tomorrow and I was thinking that, maybe, I should teach you about Soccer and help you get your confidence, if that's okay with you..." A small blush appeared from her cheeks as he added. "Ah... don't take this in a wrong way, I understand if you do-"

"Ok then~!" Little Toeto smiled for the first time since yesterday. "I... I would like that."

"Great then! See you tomorrow after school then!"

So he didn't actually gave up on her, the female thought with a sigh of relief as she smiled for the rest of the night; he actually wanted to help her.

"Right," Toeto told herself with renewed hope. "I'll do my best to learn and appreciate... no, **love** Soccer. I can do this!"

That's the spirit, Toeto.

* * *

Right, Endou's not as dense as we think after all. Yeah, sorry for the LATE update, PC broke on me and this happens, BUT~!

I'll try... hopefully.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and more girls in can-can._

_Please Review; More cute, fluffy stories will come about the Inazuma Eleven characters._


	10. STRENGTH

_Both of them are starting to show changes... both wanted to change something... both of them are showing their own strength in something to achieve something. _

_Can you do it, Toeto?_

_

* * *

_

::**STRENGTH**::

"Don't give up, Toeto-chan!"

It was the first time for Endou to teach someone as timid as the raven-haired student how to play soccer and, already, it was harder than he had thought. Not only has he had to teach her the basics but also about the rules, the field and everything else about it.

However, he didn't give up easily since it was him who told her how he loved soccer and he knew it was because of his enthusiasm for soccer that dragged her to his word. He could feel how she wanted to learn (despite not knowing the real motive of her decision) and how she longingly wanted to understand as of why he loved the game. So, now, it's his responsibility to teach her what he knows about the sport.

"Cheer up, Toeto-chan," Endou encouraged, patting the female in the back as Toeto smiled at his optimism. "Your strength will show if you put your heart into it." It was what his grandfather keep saying back then and it never failed him before. Endou think it was the right time to pass the same line towards someone who really wants to understand soccer and the lad could tell it from her dedication and the strength she shows in trying to learn about it. The team captain knew she have potential, and it's his duty as the team captain to help her grasp to these potentials and make her become confident to her own skills.

"Really?"

"Surely!"

They were unaware, however, that the rest of the team are watching Endou with his 'so-called' training (they were told that he would be training something about 'back to basics') but they never knew till now that his training actually has something to do with the shy Toeto. They couldn't help but wanted to help her as well as they watched both their determination to teach and learn.

Take your time, Toeto.

* * *

Aww, so cute, Endou is actually teaching someone soccer, which is weird. But it's cute nevertheless.

It's been a while since I last updated. Honestly, I must be so lazy. But I actually have a valid explanation for that.

**_DISCLAIMER_**_:_

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and more girls in can-can._

_Please Review; More cute, fluffy stories will come about the Inazuma Eleven characters._


	11. LIFE

_For once in a long time, she's starting to grow up and live her life to what she wants. For the boy she likes, she will keep on living. _

_Are you ready, Toeto?_

* * *

::**LIFE**::

Watching Endou practice day by day made her think he must be full of life. Of course, considering his vigor and dedication to play soccer, she noticed how eager he is to teach her how to play and love soccer. Not everyone can do that and he can't please everyone, but he's glad that there's someone out there that wanted to love the game as much as how he loves it.

For Toeto, soccer is her greatest rival she has to face to be with Endou, but for as long as she is alive, she'll try her best to love soccer, too, so that she won't grow to hate it just because the person she likes love soccer more than anything.

"I'm going to school now, mom~!"

Mrs. Shizuka noticed how, lately, her daughter would go to school early, wearing her jersey uniform with her school uniform neatly folded in the paper bag she carries compared to her usual habit of going to school in a slow pace. The changes she's seeing seems good, she thought while watching her bid goodbye one last time before closing the door behind her. That's a reassuring thing; hopefully, when Tokumune comes back from his studies abroad, he would be happy to know that she's finally starting to hang around with other people asides him.

Mrs. Shizuka hasn't seen her young daughter this eager and full of life since back to her first day of school.

Arriving earlier than she had hope for, the female with the neko hat dedicated herself in doing some small, running laps and kicking practice for thirty minutes as her training before changing back into her school uniform, noting on how none of her classmates knew about her little training, or even the fact that a shy person such as her ever decided to join the soccer team. She knew sooner or later they will figure out or ask her about it, but she would simply reply that, since she's in the soccer team now, she needs all the training to become a better player.

But for as long as Toeto is alive and breathing, she will do her best to become a better person. If joining the soccer team can turn her to a better person that she is today, then what's for her to loose?

We're cheering for you, Toeto.

* * *

Aww, Toeto's starting to grow out of her shy little self and into the real world! Endou would be proud of this. And who is this person mentioned? Who knows?

I'm moving on with the next ten batches, so expect more updates soon. A bit wobbly but thank you very much for the support and reviews~!

**DISCLAIMER**_:_

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and more Shrooms._

_Please Review; Endou will now dance the cancan for every Review._


	12. CONTEMPT

_Despite the changes, she's still the same, shy and finicky female. There will be a time that she will not know what to do and will have to face her own fears and insecurities. _

_Will you fight, Toeto?_

* * *

::**CONTEMPT**::

This is her first soccer game against an opposing school and, already, she feels like these students are staring at her like a hawk. Depending on the moves she will play will determine the game's outcome and these players seem to already know who the weak link is.

How could this nervous wreck of a female even manage to join the soccer team? Is the team captain so desperate to get new members that he has to desperately resort to recruiting just about anybody for the sake? Did they decide to give up already and to send this girl who seems about to collapse out of nervousness to play the game? What are they thinking in the first place?

Toeto could feel the contempt look these players are giving to her as she only whimpered silently, clutching both her hands near her chest and almost to tears by just thinking about it.

"Are you alright there, Toeto?" Max asked out of concern as she replied with a squeaky 'yes' while trying to string some proper words for a reply without looking like she was about to cry.

"E-to... I'm fine." Toeto barely replied but gave a shaky smile towards the guy. "It's my f-first time so... I'm a bit nervous."

Max could understand that; he would notice how she eagerly practice in their training and even try to train on her own on some occasions when they think the female couldn't keep up with them. Considering that this is her first time in the actual game, it was not surprising that she feels conscious about herself in the game. "Don't worry about it." He smiled and patted the female in the back to reassure her. Midfielder's a good position for her first game as Aki would have said so she'll be fine, he thought.

Have faith, Toeto.

* * *

The chapters are getting shorter and I wonder if I started to turn her into a Mary Sue. Pete's sake, please no, there's still hope for her. Just a warning on the upcoming chapter, but I don't think you'll think of her as that.

Again, thank you for the reviews and I'll do my best. Wish Toeto best of luck, ne?

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and probably some more Fudou-eating-a-banana action._

_Please Review; Goenji will now start to eat fire out of a flaming torch and spit them on Burn's face._


	13. WRONG

_Despite everything she did, the effort she had pulled through, it didn't come out as she expected. It was not what she wished to happen and yet it did. _

_Are you discouraged, Toeto?_

* * *

::**WRONG**::

Somewhere in the corner of an empty classroom, a young girl of fourteen crouched with her head tucked under her knees and shaking as if her life depends on it. Her soccer jersey's already wet and dirty from the dirt, sweat and her own tears as she bit her lip hard enough for her to stop her crying though to no avail nevertheless.

She felt hopeless, crying right after the match and skipped changing her normal clothes, telling the whole team halfway while trying not to show the somber look of hers that she forgot something in their classroom. It was only an excuse for her to run away and hide in shame; she couldn't help but cry not because she was hopeless (She still have some self-esteem in there somewhere, she's not that desperate) but out of pressured from the game at the last moment and, yet, she haven't done anything. She felt like she didn't do anything and yet, it was lucky that they have won, but if only she didn't stand in the field out of fright...

It was wrong for her to join the soccer team she mentally scolded herself. All she have been trying to do is to be someone else just so one person can notice her. She muttered to herself how she is as selfish as she is possessive about the person she likes, noting how dishonest she is about her effort.

She really tried. Clearly, she's looking this in a wrong side.

"B-but..."

Wiping her tear-stained face with the sleeve of her jacket, the Toeto sniffed loudly and looked up to the window as she noticed the red sky, signaling that the sun will set soon.

"B-but... I'll try harder."

There's nothing wrong with admitting her own faults, but Toeto told upon herself to join the soccer team so she could improve her own esteem more. Even if she felt horrible about her own fault, her interest to learn is still genuine. She didn't know, however, that a certain goggle-wearing player quietly stumbled and heard the whole thing though decided not to make a say about it. He only smiled partly, wanting to understand how she feels and to help her.

Don't be sad, Toeto.

* * *

This is the warning I'm talking about... unless you think otherwise. Kidou's snooping around, tsk. But don't worry, there's still another chance so try your best next time, Toeto!

Endou should definitely give you more moral booster. Chaa.

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and Toramaru action. Woosh!_

_Please Review; Osamu will now attempt to imitate the infamous Kamina from Gurren Lagann signature line of his. Drill!_


	14. SWEETEN

_Her presence matters to him because she's part of the Raimon soccer team. He was worried when she's not around, but he knows there's a reason as of why she just suddenly disappears and decided not to appear in their small party. _

_Are you still scared, Toeto?_

* * *

::**SWEETEN**::

"WHERE WERE YOU YESTERDAY, TOETO-CHAN? WE WERE EXPECTING YOU IN THE RESTAURANT, CELEBRATING WITH US~! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU HATE US!"

For a reason or another, Endou Mamoru must have forgotten about the rule of 'not shouting in front of a finicky person' or that he is just emotional to his comrades as he blinked when he noticed the said finicky person, cowering behind a door and shivering as if he scared the life out from that reaction of his. The brunette find this situation apparently cute, as in _'aww, how cute, she just cower like a cute, scared animal'_ rather than the _'aww, she's so cute but I have to help her'_ kind, which is a bit disturbing on Someoka's mental image, who was beside the guy, when he thought about that.

"Oi, Endou," The fuchsia-haired teen coughed. "Don't you think you're trying to scare her with that sudden reaction of yours? From the looks of it, she nearly got a heart attack." Couldn't help it, Someoka sighed, the look Toeto is giving is definitely worth laughing if she wasn't part of their soccer team. "Don't worry," he reassured her just in case she started hyperventilating and fainted on the spot; the least of his worries would be his fellow classmate fainted just because their team captain scared the living daylights out of her. "Endou couldn't... or wouldn't... even hurt a fly, so don't worry about it. He's a bit stupid, but he's just concerned." He called (ignoring the complaint coming from said guy) as Toeto scooted out from her makeshift hiding place and fiddled with the tip of her locks. "Geez, seriously, people will think you're totally helpless, you know that?"

He's got a point, young Toeto thought before straightening herself. "S-sorry about yesterday," The raven-haired female replied in an audible voice. "My m-mom told me to come home early... I forgot to tell you about it." She bowed in apology even though what she said is nothing more than a half-baked lie. And, as expected for the Raimon soccer team captain, Endou dismissed the little problem of hers like a carefree person that he is before heading inside the room for their class.

His concern is genuine; a bit silly at times but he's just concern for their well-being; a real-deal indeed.

It wasn't so bad, is it, Toeto?

* * *

Aww, it's so cute that Endou understands Toeto's little fib. Someoka still think making her play is a bad idea, but he's just a realist, that boy.

Since Christmas break will be coming soon, I might not update as often so expect slow updates on the following week. Who knows...?

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and probably Edgar Valtinas dancing. I always fancy that Brit, really I do._

_Please Review; all the flames will be used for Burn's Atomic Flare for the annual Aliea Academy bonfire party. Woot!_


	15. HANDS

_With a new resolve, the young girl told to herself to never give up. Instead, she decided to see if she can do what Endou can do, even if it means actually doing what he has been through. _

_Can you take the challenge, Toeto?_

* * *

::**HANDS**::

Is that even possible?

She looked at her own hands and then at the large wheel swinging slowly after she coincidentally stopped the momentum with her two hands. After Endou left his usual practice ground to head home, Young Toeto decided to try his training regime and see if it will work, or to be precise see if she can handle the training he does on a daily basis. On first few tries with the wheel, she got hit in the face thrice, got her wind knocked-out on several accounts and somehow tripped a couple of times, but she didn't gave up on trying to stop the wheel as she stands up and tries it one more time. It was her own mantra of _'I want to know Soccer so I could understand Endou-kun better'_ that kept her standing on her feet and, right now, she just stopped the wheel with both her hands and without being hit in the face.

Coincidence?

Pure luck?

Just to make sure it wasn't a fluke, she pushed the wheel a bit harder one more time and waited for the impact. The second time around didn't came, however, and she nearly flew out of her position from the impact if it weren't for her bracing herself from the force.

That was only the work of miracle that stopped the wheel. She looked at her own, two hands; scratched, shaky and scarred with dirt and minor scrapes.

And then she remembers how Endou, despite being pummeled by the wheel almost all the time, didn't complain about the pain from his training. Oh, no, he's even willing to go next round until he gets the move and he won't stop even if it means he will have to do it over and over again until he perfected it. She looked at her own hands, thinking that she is not Endou, but would love to know how he did it.

"I'm... I'm not g-going to give up."

And with the same mantra, Toeto kept on trying to stop the wheel from coming past her, even if she ended up bruised and tired from all the damage. She wanted to change for the better... for Endou.

Don't give up on your hope, Toeto.

* * *

Surprisingly, Toeto reminded me of this main character from the sports anime, 'Big Windup!' named Mihashi Ren. While making the other chapters of this story, I stumbled upon the anime and decided to watch it, and then somehow it clicked that Toeto and Mihashi must be related or something.

Then again, Endou reminded me a bit of Abe. Ah well, but since it's the holidays, hopefully there might be a Christmas special. Might work on a new I11 story perhaps, AU.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and a flying Someoka._

_Please Review; I will now present you Endou's grandson, Kanon, singing Cruel Angel Thesis. _


	16. AFTERMATH

_To some, he's naïve. Others think of him as oblivious, if not dense. But He seems to finally notice her perseverance and her hard work, despite still not knowing her real reason behind it. _

_Will he understand, Toeto?_

* * *

::**AFTERMATH**::

Endou, the insurmountable team captain of Raimon Soccer team and Inazuma Japan, never told her but he surely notices how the female trained all by herself ever since she joined the soccer team. Surely, he notices her from time to time before that fateful encounter, but he never noticed her till now on how she's actually striving to become a better person. Out of most students in the classroom, she was one of those students whom you would never notice was there until someone speak something about that person of it that person themselves would speak up. Usually, she was just shying away from the world to her own shelter, but he have to admit that it was a brave thing for her to decide to join the soccer team and mingling with them little by little.

He didn't go straight home after his training- not at all- as he stayed for a bit while noticing out from the blue how the aforementioned finicky female scooted to the area where he usually trains to check if Endou was out of the vicinity before using the same tire he used in training to conduct her own. He was about to stop her after the third time she got hit in the face by the wheel, concern about how she might injure herself further if she's not too careful, but after that amazing (yet accidental) block she made with both her hands, he could have swear that it was anything but an accident.

She has talent.

He didn't tell her that he saw the whole thing, but he knew she was trying, and doing, so hard. But why; is there any reason why she wanted to become stronger? It reminded him of the reason why Kazemaru wanted to become stronger, but he never expected her to do the same thing.

But maybe...

She may not be better than everyone else (since she only started playing recently) but she's improving quite well.

"You can do it." He whispered, watching her progress her training even though the rest of the time she was literally beating herself with the wheel. As the team captain, he felt proud to see someone from his team try their best and not giving up, but the lad is also concern about the fact that maybe she's going too far.

So this must be what others felt when they watch him train to his limits; now he understands why his team wanted to train as well to be able to aid Endou with his own hardships and trials.

It's not your fault, Endou.

* * *

Surprise, Endou managed to sneak up a bit and noticed young Toeto training on her own using Endou's training gear. Could it mean she's also stalking Endou? Or maybe she just watches from time to time. Does she even have some talent for being a Goalkeeper?

Who knows? God Knows...? I blame you Aphrodi. I might... just maybe...

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, there would be a lot more action within the soccer field, and more car scenes._

_Please Review; Midorikawa's life-long dream of piloting an EVA-01 will come true, but most likely it's just us._


	17. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: LULLABY

_Every Christmas, a young girl would be seen all by herself in her own chair, watching... waiting... but this year, she will be in for a surprise; a Christmas miracle, one would say. _

_Did you know, Toeto?_

* * *

::**LULLABY**::

For the Christmas concert, the whole Raimon Junior High was called to do at least one presentation per section as stated by the Student Council Chairman, Raimon Natsumi, and the Vice Chairman, Hankei Sagi. Endou's section decided to do a Christmas choir (suggested by their student representative, who is coincidentally the said Vice chairman) with everyone singing one or two Christmas songs. That would mean there would be no time for the Raimon Soccer team to practice, though then again Kidou gave a reason that due to the holidays, he doubt there would be any matches at this season (though Someoka mumbled something about Christmas-themed soccer match but he was told off about it).

In the middle of the allotted time the class was practicing with the carol, a solitary female of fourteen sat on her chair with some other students who either won't be attending the concert due to going for the holidays somewhere or was not allowed for other valid reasons, twiddling her hands and listening to the students singing. She adjusted her neko-hat in hopes that maybe they need an errand girl or they asked any of them to do some work. She didn't have a marvelous singing voice or she's not horrible with singing, it's just that she was too shy to sing in front of the crowd even with other people accompany her that, like last year, most would kind of forget about her till the last minute that she is suppose to participate and decided to just make her into one of the people working in the background.

It seems the young female was too shy to even speak out that she's also part of the class.

_"Everything about you I really like- no wait, I lied. Actually, I meant to say, mmm... Everything about you I hate- no wait, I lied again. Cause, you know, I meant to say, mmm..."_

"There you are To-chan~!"

Lifting her head, young and shy Tomoyo Shizuka looked up to see Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya and Kidou Yuuto standing in front of her, a relief look seen to their face. "We've been looking all over for you." Endou spoke with his usual grin. Why Toeto is sitting in a bench beside their clubhouse door he has no idea but at least she hasn't left yet. "I thought you already went home when I didn't see you in your place."

"E-to..." Fumbling with her words once more, Toeto looked down once more and twiddled with her own fingers as she stood up from her place. "D-does iincho need something for m-me to do?" It was real sad to see her mumbling with her own words even in front of Endou's friends.

"Hey, it's alright, Sagi-san didn't seem to have something for you to do." Goenji reassured though from the reaction she gave he seems to wonder if there's something he said or if it has something to do with the statement. "D-don't worry about it, I didn't mean that in a bad way!" He and Kidou rarely interact with Toeto so far, considering how she would usually scoot away from everyone but Endou and the girls but he understand that she's just too nervous and shy to do so. She, do, seem interestingly cute in a friendly way but they do want her to warm up to them since they're trying their best to make her feel welcome and comfortable with them.

Kidou, on the other hand, patiently let the female warm up with them in her own pace, knowing that if he gave his trust on her then soon she would start to trust them and from there she will be able to talk to them as acquaintance, or friends if she gave them a chance. He's not sure why she acted that way but the prodigy would like to know. After all, her like and adoration (love is a strong word and he thinks stalking is only reserved to a certain red-haired soccer player friend of theirs) for Endou is so obvious to him that he's not surprise if everyone else except Endou would get the hint.

"Hey, Endou," the goggle-wearing lad cleared his throat and faced their captain. "Why don't you tell Shizuka-san wh-"

"Uhm... anou... you c-can call me T-Toeto."

Both Kidou and Goenji startled for a bit at her sudden outburst before she retreated a bit and gave a blush.

"I-I mean... e-to... if...if you want... you c-can call me T-Toeto."

Both of them smiled, glad that she seems willing enough to let them call her Toeto.

"Anyway.. As I was saying," Kidou smiled as he nudged Endou lightly forward to her. "I think Toeto needs to hear what our captain has to say to you." Eyeing Endou, he grinned as he cleared his throat and started talking as well.

"Err... well, I was wondering... Iincho kept saying we don't have enough female singers in the choir and I was wondering if you like to join with us." He briefly looked at the raven-haired female (oblivious to her growing smile) before he continued. "Also, she asked me if I could look for someone to pair up for a certain part of the song and was wondering if... err... well..." He took a while before he managed to find some good words to say. "W-would you like to pair up with me for that song? I know you're not good but so am I and I'm sure we can do it together if we practice together and work hard, right?" He waited for her answer but just as she was about to answer, he quickly mumbled something about him understanding if she doesn't want and seems unaware of him fumbling with his own word.

"Endou, she said yes."

"But if yo- wait, she said _what_?"

His two friends sweat dropped at the situation but they dismissed it soon after. "I said, Toeto-chan agreed to be your partner." He looked at Kidou and then to the smiling Toeto before he, too, smiled.

"That's great~! Let's work together, ok?"

Toeto's smile grew wider but when Endou grasped her hands in excitement that she agreed, she was blushing so hard that it didn't take long before the three panicked (well... Endou panicked, Goenji went to get the nurse and Kidou was chuckling a bit while dragging the female to the bench to settle her down) at the young person who fainted from too much close contact with the person she like the most. Endou didn't know, however, that she was happy that the boy she like asked her to be his partner, which is as close as she could get as him asking her out on a date. For the first time, she felt like she belong and that there are people who actually appreciate Toeto for who she is.

Merry Christmas, Toeto.

* * *

EXTRA::

"I don't know about you, Natsumi, but isn't stalking a little bit too much, even for you?"

Natsumi Raimon only chuckled as she lowered her binoculars and shifted her look from the window where they could see Endou and the rest while Goenji went to fetch the nurse, to the blonde-haired vice chairman beside her.

"I don't know about you, Sagi, but isn't suggesting Endou if he could do a duet with Toeto a little bit too much, even for you?"

Hankei hated it when Natsumi pointed the obvious, but she only laughed in reply.

"Someone has to do something about it, aru~!" she replied in a straight manner, before she added in a low voice. "Kidou asked me about that the other day if I could switch him for Endou on that role."

"Sneaky, just like him to think of that. Does he know?"

"I say why not?"

The two only chuckled at their own conclusion about Kidou and his 'intervention' with the two.

* * *

Oh my, this is one of my longest chapters in the Little Spark fan fiction of mine! What in the world is coming into? Not really, I did say I will make a holiday special and, look, spot on December 25, 2010. And yes, Toeto fainted when Endou held her hand, but who can blame her?

Brownie points to a character's cameo from another fanfiction of mine. Yes, yes. And Natsumi. Those two are kahoots hence the extra part.

Do keep note that the chapter is still part of the word prompt. I am betting it's not even going there. Good grief.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, Edgar will be in the show on the next season. I think._

_The song, 'Toeto', does not belong to me; it belongs to VOCALOID and to whoever created the song. Kudos. The lyrics translation is credited to 'ironia-vitae'. _

_Please Review; it will help very much with Kidou's therapy from Kageyama._


	18. UNTOUCHABLE

_There is at least one person who will bring someone down and use them as a stepping stone to gain the ones they love. The weak would be the stepping stone and the strong will be the achievers. Despite these words, one must never give up no matter what one has said about you._

_Do you, Toeto?_

* * *

::**UNTOUCHABLE**::

For a while, the young female kept the same training as soon as the lad leaves to go home, and everyday the young male would keep the same habit of staying behind and out of sight to watch the female train. It didn't took long before the rest of the Inazuma Japan (who decided to visit their 'lovable' captain and see how things are going with him and the Raimon soccer team) also noticed that their captain is watching (or stalking to someone's case) the female train which made them curious.

"She's one of my teammates in the soccer club," Endou spoke firmly while those who are said members of the Raimon team that are part of Inazuma Japan nodded in confirmation. "I'm not sure why, but I keep seeing her here every single day for some reason."

"Seems to remind me of a certain someone, if I do say so myself." Touko spoke with a soft giggle as she scooted a bit to see the tire roughly hitting the female in the face. "Ouch!" She was a bit surprised when the hat-wearing female managed to stand up and pushed the tire once more. "Kudos for her still standing up after that one."

The rest of the team kept on observing the female in the distance, some worried about her being hit (though they noted how the raven-haired female managed to stop the tire at least once or twice) while the others would shake their head in disbelief and kept their own comments about this to themselves.

The raven-haired female clad in a (now dirty) white neko-hat rubbed her nose as she managed to sit up after being hit and fell down from the impact. So far, young Toeto managed to make an improvement and stopped the tire twice with a faster pace, though it's still the same like always; Toeto getting beat up by the wheel more.

However, that small improvement seems to make her smile, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Toeto-chan could actually pull it off after all.

"That's sure going to leave a mark in the morning."

Immediately, she jumped from her place and scurried towards the tree to hide but when she noticed that it's not Endou, she gave a small sigh of relief and peeked out from the tree to gaze at the stranger before her. She has never seen the person before though the features look faintly familiar. Because she doesn't want to be rude to the seemingly harmless stranger, the timid teenager finally scooted out from her hiding place while dusting her dirt-ridden clothes.

"M-may I help you...?"

The pale person before her smiled at her polite question as he only shook his head. "Would it be fine if I ask what you're doing? You seem to be scratched down to your knees from what you're doing." He spoke whilst tilting his head a bit. Asides from the pale complexion, red hair and bright, blue eyes, there seem to be nothing wrong with him so maybe it won't do a harm to tell.

"E-to... I'm p-practicing," Toeto replied with a squeak, rubbing her hands together though she winced a bit from the sting of pain she felt. "T-Trying to... anou... see if I can stop the tire." She continued while mumbling something about managing to stop two times as an improvement. She noticed him pace around her while looking at her physical status, a smirk adorning his face while a questioning look was seen from her, wondering what he's smirking about.

"So you're trying to tell me," He spoke calmly, not showing any emotion to his face whatsoever as he looked at the female straight in the eye. "You're trying to be just like Endou Mamoru, am I right?" His smirk widen when he watched her surprised look on how he knew about it before he continued. "You do know you can't even reach his level, you barely even manage to stop the tire even if your life depends on it. Compared to him, you can't even seem to touch the ball lest it hits you straight in your face." She was not sure why he's saying such things, but Toeto knew what this stranger said is true despite wanting to deny the fact and prove to him that she can do it. In fact, she knew to herself that she's scared to even say those words in fear of whatever comeback he might throw at her.

"Face it, you're a thousand leagues away from Endou and his skills. Why don't you just give up and do something else, like play with your girlfriends or something." Turning around, he gave a wave towards the female as he walked away, leaving poor Toeto standing by herself, hands and knees shaking and trying her very best to hold back tears from the awful realization he just said.

Don't give up that easily, Toeto.

* * *

We need to introduce the Inazuma Japan in the equation now; apparently, they also took notice on the inconspicuous, young teen though that mysterious person (three guesses who) somehow succeeded in making her feel down.

Hopefully, I won't spiral her into the Mary-Sue zone. The least of my worries would be the plot, but I just want to keep her consistent. Decisions, gah!

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, Kageyama will get his chance on becoming the next American Idol._

_Please Review; reviews will make Genda happy and strong._


	19. WHISPERED

_Shy as she could be, she wanted to voice something out to express herself. Unfortunately, she is afraid of being rejected thus words turn into whispers and her ideas to murmurs. _

_Nevertheless, there comes a time she would, then, speak out what she want for her to be heard by those people around her._

* * *

::**WHISPERED**::

"You want to WHAT~!"

From the various reactions the team given, the shy and stuttering Toeto scooted herself a bit farther with both hands covering her ears from the noise before she nodded quickly to confirm their reaction.

"E-to..."

The Raimon team (minus Endou, who seems to went to do some small errands for a while) looked at their raven-haired teammate who was fiddling with her fingers, waiting for their decision as Kidou entered the clubhouse and noticed the tensed look on the female's face then at his teammate before eying his younger sister for some answers.

"Did I miss something?" He asked as Haruna filled her brother with what just occurred not too long ago. It seems, on her opinion, that Toeto suggested something about being the goalkeeper while Endou is busy with the Inazuma Japan but since they couldn't hear a thing from her (she was mumbling and fumbling with her words along the way), Aki suggested to whisper to her what she was trying to say if she's too shy to speak it out to the team.

"So she wanted to say that, while Endou is busy in the training with the Inazuma Japan, she wanted to be the secondary goalkeeper for the Raimon so if ever Endou's not available, she could fill in his place?" The manager nodded, the brunette gaze towards the aforementioned female mumbling something once more. He could probably think about what she would be saying about herself, but he did quite note about her dedicated practice sometime ago (though Toeto seems unaware that they are watching her practice when she thought no one would be around).

"Anou..."

Everyone looked once more at the finicky female as she raised her hands slowly, trying to string a coherent sentence for her to say without fumbling on her own words.

"I...If you d-don't mind, that is." She tried to say, gulping down her nervousness. "I don't mind if you... you disagree. I mean... I just wanted to see... if I could do it."

She was a good girl and all, but they don't think they could grant her that request easily, since they all know how she just started playing soccer and trying to get a hang on it. True, she has been training quite recently and her skills are getting better than when she first joined the team, but it seems quite hard for them to gut in that someone like her would ask something just like that. Not everyone seems to agree to this, considering that the request is quick or not thought about, but from the look of Toeto's face she seems determined to try out for that position.

"I think that would be a great experience for her, don't you think?"

Everyone looked in surprised to the door to see Endou, a grin appeared on his face as he went inside towards the clubhouse and gave the female a friendly pat in the shoulder. Kidou would expect their captain to say something similar to that line, nodding as well at their leader's decision. Natural for Endou to say something like that.

"I don't mind her trying for the goalkeeper post," Kidou exclaimed with a smile, making her feel a bit relaxed. "It would be a good experience, like Endou said. Also..." He walked to Toeto and with another smile, added softly so she could hear. "I would want to see how far your training brought you."

How did he knew, Toeto doesn't seem to understand how (or want to find out) but she was glad there are people who seems to trust her enough to give her a fighting chance.

Do your best, Toeto.

* * *

From there, it's going to be a lot harder to write her. Goalkeeper, that's (not) a surprise but let's see what she can do.

In all honesty, not everyone's approving on her decision, but let's see how she will earn their trust.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. Owning them would mean I will have to bear the thought of Endou ten years from now and that's something I can't do... or can I?_

_Please Review; reviews will make everything go rain pineapples. Don't ask._


	20. IMPULSE

_He did not understand why she wanted to join the soccer team. Normally, he would tell her beforehand that if she doesn't have the ability then stop attempting to do something she cannot even achieve. However, from the improvement he had seen from her for these past few days, he is having second thoughts about her._

_Someoka wanted to believe that she had what it takes, but he wanted to see with his own eyes oh what aspect she had improved._

* * *

::**IMPULSE**::

So she was standing in front of a machine that shoots soccer balls at velocity that can match a normal soccer player shooting a goal, and that she need to stop a ball from ever coming in the net and score a goal. It was a simple thing, but why does she feel nervous all of the sudden? For days, she trained within the training facility built underground of the Raimon Middle school where most of the team trained for their match. It was her first time inside and, already, all the training tools seem to intimidate her to the point of thinking that this is where superheroes are born to make.

"Don't tell me you chose this time to get scared!"

Standing beside the control switch of the machine, Someoka sighed at the female who seem to have panicked more than ever on his reaction despite insisting that she would take the training. He always wonders out loud if all Toeto's thoughts and actions are out of impulse, not planning it out in the first place. Then again, so was he so what's he to complain about?

Truthfully, he's beginning to get irritated at the raven-haired female's lack of confidence and would rather take the chance to scream to her face that she's clinging too much on them for confidence but, for some reason, his mind also tells him that if he does so then majority of his teammates would probably tell him off about it. Nevertheless, all Someoka wanted to tell her is that she should try to stand up on her own, two feet and stop relying on the others all the time, if not _most_ of the time.

"So," A sigh escaped his lips, his other hand scratching his head. "Are we actually going through this or not?" The fuchsia-haired teen spoke, ready to sigh once more if she started to stutter something about not being ready and feeling nervous about this. "Don't make me push the button even if you're not ready." Maybe he scared her too much; the lad always seems to notice how she would say less when he's around or when she would scoot a bit farther away from him. Ok, so maybe he scared her from his opinion, but the teen didn't really mean it, he's somewhat intimidating but he won't dare to hurt her in all honesty. I should try being a little more friendly to her, he thought, shaking his head and unaware that he has already pushed the button as the balls started shooting out towards to where Toeto stand.

"H-Hey~!"

It all happened so fast, Someoka doesn't seem to know what to do or how he should react except to shout at her to duck for cover. Toeto, however, was too much in a frantic to move out of her place that, without her noticing-

"...!"

"...Whoa."

When the rest of the team entered after hearing some commotion from the inside and finally managed to stop the machine from pelting in more balls, Someoka was standing with his mouth open, looking at the female that he was complaining about how dependent she is sometime ago while the team seems not sure what went on with the situation.

"H...hey, Someoka, is everything alright?"

Even Toeto seems a bit shock from what happened, but the team seem to noticed that her stance is a bit different as if she was pushing something, with one hand forward while the other aimed at the back and her legs spread as if supporting her body. Also, another thing to take note about in the scene would be a single ball beside the machine who managed to... lodge itself in the metallic wall. It was out of surprise or anything, but clearly this is something different altogether.

"I think we need to talk about her position in the next game more clearly."

* * *

A part of him wanted her to gain his trust, to see what Endou, Kidou and Goenji saw in her. In reality side, he wanted her to see that not everything's all fun and games; that she cannot be dependent all the time to other people for her to improve.

I always wanted to write this chapter, a little Someoka-centric interaction. Not everyone seems that happy or supportive of Toeto (though not to the point that they bully her about it), but the guy just wanted to make a point about her dependency. He's not a bad character, just being a realist. And, yes, Toeto's handiwork, we'll see more of that ability of hers soon, though. She's like a female Tachimukai… except shyer and stutters a lot more than he does.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. And if I own them, the Japan team will have different uniforms and Endou will have his debut in the next Super Smash game._

_Please Review; reviews will turn Osamu a bit hotter. Wait, what~?_


	21. TEST

_Endou wanted to see for himself what she could do. The after-effect wasn't enough, he wanted to see it in action. _

_This is his way to improve more in becoming a goalkeeper. For Toeto, his attention made her decide to strive more, unknowing that her confidence is also increasing thanks to him and everyone else._

* * *

::**TEST**::

"Alright, let's see that again!"

Endou decided to bring Toeto with him to his own training place (she doesn't seem to be aware that he already knows she's training in this place when he's not around) and patted at the wheel as if engaging her to do that trick once again. As Someoka described to them sometime ago what he saw, the goalkeeper seems more than amazed that such faint-hearted character as her could actually got such power, knowing that it must be from all the training she have been doing. So if she kept her training the same way as he does, then it's possible for her to hold her own in the soccer field as a goalkeeper. He knew Toeto holds potential ever since he saw her stop that tire even once, and that she never gave up on her training.

He knew training real hard would reward her in the end.

"B-but, Endou-kun, it's just a fluke." Toeto stuttered while shifting her look to her hands, though she wished she could do that move again. It was barely out of impulse; the ball was pelting at her that she couldn't get out from where she was standing, and them- BAM!- she just felt something hot coming out from her right hand as soon as she tried to stop the ball. "B-but... I could try." Even if it was a fluke, Toeto wanted to think it wasn't and that she could actually do it. Endou gave his go signal for him to release the wheel as it swings towards her and she repeated the same performance she did back in the training facility.

So Someoka wasn't lying after all.

If he didn't held onto the tire as it went towards to where he was standing, Endou could have been smacked right to the other side from the impact, but he saw it all just like how Someoka described it. Red flames in a vortex-like manner shot out from her hand that was aiming towards the wheel while he also saw some kind of a smaller flame on the other hand of hers, though weaker than the one in front.

"Wow~! That's going to be a new Hissatsu technique!" Endou cheered in an eager manner, rushing towards where the female stood and holding her hands. "You never told me you could pull it off! I knew training here would strengthen you to new heights!"

"Thank yo- wait, what?"

She was surprised that he knew, but Toeto is glad nevertheless that Endou finally acknowledge her. Already, she was happy that all her patience and dedication paid off.

"Now we have to name that technique of yours." The brunette spoke once more, already thinking of what to name to Toeto's new move. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that you can do that strong move? Man, with that, you can block with anything! Whoa, that means I have to train more as well, I don't want to fall behind now that you can also block as good as me-"

The raven-haired female sweatdropped at this little 'initiation' and that it went well. She smiled all the way, nodding over and over at whatever Endou was babbling about before the lad directed once more towards her with a questioning look.

"So," He asked, face serious as if it was the most important thing in the world. "What should we name to your hissatsu technique?" Toeto was thinking hard as well as to what name could be good for that move,

"How about Hur-"

"We should call it 'Zero Break'."

Poor Toeto, she nearly got a heart attack and cling towards the nearest male, which is Endou (without her knowing) as Megane and the rest of the Raimon soccer team came out of the hiding. Where are all these people coming from, Toeto whined frantically, are there other people asides them who watched her train? Of course, she also noticed that she was clinging to Endou for dear life as the finicky teen immediately unlatch herself and gave an apology for that.

"Right," Endou cheered, brimming with energy once more. "You're going to be our new goalkeeper so let's train together, alright?" He knew that there's still more for them to improve and, now that he knew what Toeto should be best at in the soccer field, he could finally learn something about her and they could train to become stronger and better goalkeepers.

* * *

Finally, Toeto managed to gain their attention by means of her own Hissatsu technique. Despite it not being comparable to Endou's, they knew there's a large chance she could actually be as good as Endou, and it's proven by the said lad wanting to make every effort better as soon as he saw how she did it.

I will be honest with you; Toeto's Zero Break is inspired by Sawada Tsunayoshi's Zero Point Breakthrough, though unlike his, hers is like a tunnel of flames or something similar. You can say I'm a fan of KHR and Toeto is a bit like Tsuna but I guess it's something else.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. If I do, I would want Akira Amano to be the one drawing the I11 characters._

_Please Review; reviews will not only improve my posting skills but as well as to kick the ball to aim at Kageyama's nether region. If he has one. _


	22. RHYTHM

_Though __how many times she tried, she wonders why they don't seem impatient with her. Though how many times she strives, they don't seem to put her down._

_The Raimon team knew that this is not only for Toeto to become stronger as a soccer player and a goalkeeper but for her to grow stronger as an individual. _

* * *

::**RYHTHM**::

_**Badum! Badum! Badum!**_

It was the sound she could hear to herself as soon as she stood in the middle of the goal, her first game as the goalkeeper. Unfortunately, Endou, while on his practice with the Inazuma Japan, seem to have sprained an ankle and since the next day the Raimon team will have a friendly match against a rival school, the only other goalkeeper they could count on their team is Toeto. Though her official training as the goalkeeper only started a few days old, she was already pitted in the field as the main goalkeeper for the match.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Endou asked from the bleachers, smiling a concern to the finicky female. Toeto, being a nervous little kitten that she is, only nodded and gave a small squeak of a reply as if trying to say that she's fine even if she feels horribly nervous. "Don't force yourself, alright? Just relax and have fun, that's what the game is all about, right?"

Despite the nervousness, Toeto smiled at his words, sinking in what he told her about having fun. She shouldn't overly think of this game too much, right? She doesn't have to.

Feeling someone pat onto her shoulder, she looked behind to see Someoka smiled as well, reassuring the female with a thumbs up and added to Endou's statement, "Don't worry, we got your back this time!" It wasn't because he pitied her for being finicky and nervous, but the fuchsia-haired teen knew that she wanted to become a better person and will do her best. Though it may be small, he trust that she'll make it and will watch their back as the goalkeeper as well.

"T-that was kind of you, t-thank you."

_**Badum! Badum! Badum!**_

Taking a deep breath, Toeto, once more, resumed her stance as she shifted her gaze back at the scoreboard, with the opposing team two points ahead of them. The Raimon team managed to score some points, but it seems every time she tried to block the ball, it wheezes pass her and she could barely block any of the attacks though she attempted at some point. Already, her legs are shaking, thinking that this might be like the last time she played for the first time, and was ready to give up when their team manager called for a time-out.

"I...I-I'm sorry~!"

Bowing over and over, the raven-haired teen was surprised when she looked up and saw that they were not angry at her. Come to think of it, even when she fouls up with the game before, they didn't look disappointed or angry at her, as if they were patient with her striving to improve. It's not to say most of them are nice about it, but it's like they know this is part of improving one's character and they let her go to her own pace, knowing that though some of it were her fault they just let it be because that's how life goes in the long run. They try to make sure she learns from it and helps her guide to her own feet, knowing that there will be a time that she could finally take a stride forward into the future without hesitation in her heart.

Endou was the first one who showed such motive to let her go to her own pace. The rest soon followed, knowing that Toeto was doing her very best that she can. As if they were waiting for her to catch up in their tempo in a patient manner.

_**Badum... Badum...**_

"Like I said, just enjoy the game! It's better that way than to worry about winning, right?" Endou smiled, patting the hat-wearing female in the head.

"Yeah, we don't mind if we lose, let's play our best!"

"Don't worry about a thing, just take your time!"

"Bah, don't force yourself or we might have to send you to the infirmary again for fainting in the middle of the game."

"I'm nervous too so you're not alone!"

"Take a chill, we're not going to bite you if you miss a goal."

"I'm not angry at you. Don't worry."

The female smiled, her confidence brimming back as her face brightened at their encouragements and statements. To them she learned she's not alone. She's not always alone and that they are willing to be in rhythm with her. The whole Raimon team's there to watch her back and now, for the first time, she knew that it wasn't just Endou Mamoru who kept her spirits up.

The whole Raimon team helped her all the way.

"Everyone..."

For the first time, young, shy and finicky Tomoyo Shizuka, Toeto who always hides herself behind from the rest of the world, the young Toeto with a neko-hat who always watched from the sidelines and not let other people take notice of her as she shimmies in the shadows...

"Thank you, I'll do my best!"

...Young Toeto decided to follow their pace of rhythm, instead of the other way around, for a change.

* * *

At first, she concluded that the reason she joined the Raimon Soccer team was to be close to Endou, to know him more and to be like him so she could understand him and notice her. Little by little, she began to realize that she started to like being in the team and liking Endou is the spark needed for her to change for a better person. The Raimon team, at first, thought Toeto as a weak-willed and anxious teen, but they soon realize she just wanted to change little by little, so they became patient with her improvements.

I think Toeto's character is starting to build up as days go by and the longer she started to be with the Raimon team. That's not to say she can now interact with them fully and the changes are instantaneous, but it takes time and she gradually starting to transform into a better person. The fact that she likes Endou in the first place is the catalyst for her gradual change, from the looks of it.

We'll see more about how she turns out to be. Toeto is an interesting character, to be honest.

It's been a while since I wrote a chapter, so I blame university for it. Still, here you go!

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. __If I do, Endou won't be married to Natsumi (It's a shocker to me)._

_Please Review; __reviews will not only improve my posting skills but also fund the new Raimon team in I11 GO! To go to the rest of the world for vacation! And for the special training, but mostly special training! _


	23. STRANGLE

_Expect the unexpected._

_Lately, she have been having unexpected events happening under her expense. But that doesn't mean that she keeps her guard up; one of these unexpected events might have gone a bit too far for her. Not that she knew anything about it to begin with._

* * *

::**STRANGLE**::

"HEY, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT~!"

Just as Toeto decided to enter the soccer team clubhouse to pick up her things so she could head home one afternoon after training, the raven-haired teen heard screaming and, before she knew what was happening, someone grabbed her in the arm right before she could grab the doorknob and open the door. Dragging her to her feet and attempting not to slide on the ground, she looked up to see that Endou had this '_I have no time to explain so just run_' look on his face. She blinked in confusion as the female looked to see that Kabeyama, Kazemaru and Someoka were running behind with their insurmountable leader as if all of them are being chased by a ghost. Right behind them, is-

"ENDOU MAMORU, SOMEOKA RYUGO, KABEYAMA HEIGORO, KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA, COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN, ARU!"

Despite the fact that they were being chased by the student council vice-president, Sagi Hankei, Toeto was totally bewildered (and, frankly, scared and somewhat excited deep down) as of why Endou dragged her with them, pulling her with him as they run around the school premises away from the glass-wearing terror.

"E-eto... what's g-goi-"

"We accidentally saw her diary, thinking it was her math notebook since it looks SO alike, and she got nuked at us when she saw."

That explains everything.

"A-ah... Endou?" Kazemaru called their captain's attention as the brunette turned around and gave him a 'what' look. "I think you're strangling her a bit, Endou."

"No, I think it was the dragging. I swore she must have hit in the wall in the cor-" Someoka was about to interject but was cut off by Endou's worrying when he saw that, indeed, she was knocked out for some reason.

"E-eeeh? To-chan, are you ok?"

"HEY, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

"Crap, RUN!"

* * *

In the end, it was all a misunderstanding and she forgave them; doesn't mean that she beat the craps out of them, though. Toeto was spare, but she got knocked out because Endou didn't realize that she got hit in the wall when they went a turn to the corner. She seems happy, from the looks like it.

Comedy; she needs more comedy in her life. Been a while since I last updated this, but I might as well try to finish this off. I need more Inazuma 11 in my life. Ah, well. Also, Natsumi needs to learn to control her vice-president on her temper, but she rarely gets an appearance so you can't blame her. Don't leave your diaries in the open, folks!

There we go, another update, seven more before we find this to a close, and then I can launch the pseudo-sequel of this story. If you don't know, it's in my user page, go look for it.

**DISCLAIMER**:

_I don't Own Inazuma Eleven, Level-5 Does. The only thing I own is my own character and this set of drabbles. If I do, the show is fashioned in a style reminiscing of Bleach._

_Please Review; reviews will not only improve my posting skills but also make Endou finally get enough money to marry his OTP; a frigging soccer ball. _


End file.
